Alfred Vint Svent
'Alvin '''is one of the playable characters featured in ''Tales of Xillia. He is a mercenary with "a heart of gold" that would do his job, but sometimes, he was considered a double-agent on Jude's point of view. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Kiritsugu Emiya and Levi Ackerman. Backstory In the past, it was revealed that Alvin once worked for Exodus, led by Gilland. Alvin stated that he always hated him for 20 years and sometimes called him "uncle". He was once in love with Presa, but he quickly set her aside. He often visited his sick mother in Xain Du, but she eventually died. In Tales of Xillia At the beginning, he saved Jude from a bunch of Rushigal guards and carried him aboard a ship that set sail with Milla on it. On the ship, he introduced himself and meant to charge them for his services, but they were currently tapped out. As they headed to Nia Kerra, Alvin shot at a rock to save Milla from Presa; however, that rock turned out to be an octopus. At Nia Kerra, after Jude and Milla came back from Milla's shrine, Alvin was paid by the villagers. As they were about to leave, Alvin decided to tag along, because Ivar requested it and that Alvin felt like he was overpaid and wanted to make their money's worth. Eventually at Xain Du, Alvin attempted to save Elize and Teepo from Exodus agents, but he ended up wounded and the three were locked up. After being rescued, they learned that Teepo was just a machine, much to Elize's dismay. At Gaius' castle, Alvin appeared traitorous by revealing something and waved at Jude and the others as they were being chased by guards. Back at Xain Du, Alvin was often considered a "big fat liar". After Gilland's attack from Fezebel Marsh, Alvin reunited with Jude, Elize, Teepo, and meets Muzet. Later on, Alvin closed Gilland's eyes shut after his death. After Milla's "death", Alvin made a deal with Muzet to kill Jude in return for heading back to his home world "Elympois". However, he accidently shot Leia and then got in a fight with Jude. Afterwards, he decided to spare Jude and fled in agony. At the Hallowmont, Alvin appeared and decided not to leave their side anymore and helped them fight Presa and Agria. As Presa fell to her death, Alvin was unable to save her. As Milla was revealed to not have been dead, everyone was able to defeat the real Maxwell. Shortly afterwards, Gaius and Muzet invaded Maxwell's realm and opened a hole that sucked everyone into Elympois. In Elympois, it's shown that Alvin's cousin Balen lived there. The night before the final battle, Alvin was seen sitting on a swing, depressed while talking to Elize. Elize kissed him on the cheek, which she called a "thank you". During the final battle, Alvin, Leia, Rowen, and Elize stepped in and each used their mystic artes. In the end, Alvin and Balen were seen in a tavern and mentioned in a letter that they decided to start a business together. In Tales of Xillia 2 Coming Soon! External Links Villains Wikia Page: Go here Gallery Alvin- Opening.jpg Alvin 2.jpg|Alvin's a changed man in the sequel. Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Gunmen Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Secret Agents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Perverts Category:On & Off Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Business Heroes Category:Marksmen Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Greedy Heroes